Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to technologies for searching routes, and more particularly, to systems and methods for searching routes including multiple passing roads.
There are technologies of searching and providing routes including multiple destinations such as destinations and stops. For example, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2009-0126144 discloses a route search method including a road section a user wants to pass and an apparatus therefor.
However, conventional technologies of providing multiple destination services request users to perform a plurality of operations to add, delete, or edit destinations (including stops). Also, when a new destination is added, since it is applied to set the destination to all roads, it is difficult to set roads that users want to avoid or pass.
Also, when users want to set a route to visit a plurality of destinations (e.g., a plurality of tourist destinations) once, since an order in which the users visit the plurality of destinations is determined according to an order in which they enter the destinations and the editing of them, it is difficult to perform an efficient route search. For example, there is a need for a plurality of complex operations in a process where users sequentially set a destination A, a destination B, and a destination C and add a destination D between the destination A and the destination B.